


Terracotta Pie

by hullabaloobellamy



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabaloobellamy/pseuds/hullabaloobellamy
Summary: ~yo thanks for reading, if u did :) this was just a short kinda story thingy that i probably wont do a part 2 of, hope you enjoyed it though! be sure to check out my other stories!~
Relationships: Daron Malakian/Serj Tankian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Terracotta Pie

Tap, tap, tap. My nails sounded idle-ly on the surface of the bus window. I really should cut them soon- they're growing pretty fast. As my thoughts wondered, i wasn't aware of the frizzy haired boy who approached me.  
"Boo!" A familiar voice yelled.  
"Ah, Serj, what are you doing!" A shriek of laughter could be heard from him. He loves scaring me- asshole.

"You- you almost scared me." I turned my attention away from hin, looking out the window again.  
"Almost? You shit yourself!" Again, he giggled at my misfortune.  
"Oh shut up!" I began to laugh myself, who knows why. He sat down beside me, on top of my bag it happens. 

"Eugh, get your ass off my books!" i shoved the boy slightly.  
"Why? What's wrong with my ass?" He pouted like a little baby and i raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? I don't want it on my bag you doofus!" With a swift movement, i pulled it out from under him and placed it on the other side of me.

"How was maths? Was Maya in today? Ya know, that girl you like?" He stared over at me with a smug look on his face.  
"Maya? I don't even like her you idiot.. she's just a friend yeah?" I rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

"Tooootally." 

I knew he was only joking- maybe a part of him meant it but... i really didn't like her, but Serj always liked to joke around with me and annoy me. It was just how he was i guess.

I gazed out of the bus window next to me, me and Serj sitting in the quiet for some time. I reached into my bag, after a few minutes and pulled out my math book- flipping through the pages and onto the recent page, looking over my homework for a moment.  
"You finished that? Can i copy it Daron boy?" he asked cheekily.

"Sure- but you should probably do it yourself in future."  
"I do, usually." Serj flashed me a grin, one i was used to.  
"You could come over to mine tonight if you'd like?" 

Serj nodded prefusely, he often came over to my house to play video games, pretend to do silly made-up rituals he found in books at the library, do unfinished science homework or just to talk about whatever.

Finally, we both reached our stop, and Serj clambered off before me- i followed him off.  
"That bus is always so stinky."  
"Cause you're on it."  
Serj stood on my shoe as we walked, making me stumble in my tracks.  
"Hey! I was only joking, stinky." I stood up straight again, getting back my footing as we went towards the gate of my house.

We walked along the familar pathway we had walked along many times together. In many ways it seemed like a day just like many others we had shared together.

Serj and i knocked together, on my door, at the same time- in rhythm. I smiled at our action, and recieved one back from him. I quickly looked away, don't wanna make things awkward, do you aha?

"Hello darling, darlings!" My mum opened the door, greeting us with a harmonious smile.

Serj gave her a hello as we stepped inside. Grinning, Serj strode into the kitchen, the scent of newly baked cakes wafting past me.

"What'd you make this time?" My eyes widened, looking forward to my mothers baking. I couldn't lie- it was real good, and Serj sure liked it.

"Scones! Raspberry and lemon actually." As Serj licked the jam out of the middle of one he had began to eat, i felt strange watching... my best friend doing that. Weird.

"Well, we are gonna go upstairs- homework again." I shown her a little smile as she walked off into the other room. "Okay boys, make sure you are focussed." She called out to us from the room next to us. Why wouldn't we be? I wondered to myself.

~

"Stop, you're getting crumbs everywhere!" We sat on my bed now, spilling out laughs as well as food on Serj's part.

"S-sorry dude, okay so!" He wiped his shirt of remains of jam tart, which fell onto my floor. I sighed, what am i gonna do with him?

"I know it's boring but, we should probably start the science sheet Serjy." I leaned over slightly, passing him his book.  
"Fiiine." He opened the book, taking out his sheet for tomorrows due homework. I looked over the page next to it. It was covered in boobs. And a bunch of other strange and badly done drawings. I sniggered, shaking my head at him.

"What? Science gets booooring."  
"You find most things boring though!" I answered, with a joking tone.  
"True, true, but not everything Daron my boy! For instance- some things are very interesting, spiders, nerf guns, beer, sex.  
"Sex? Like you get so much of that hm?" I smirked, ha.  
"Says you, virgin boy. Least i get more action than you, cigarette?"  
"What? Not in here- outside maybe..later."

He shrugged, "Pussy-"  
"What? My mum might smell! Ya know what shes like."  
"Suuure- pussy."  
"Are you even familar with that word?" I pushed him down on my bed, grinning as he wriggled.  
"Hah, stooop-"  
I felt his hand push into the side of my face, so i found myself somewhat biting into his finger.  
"What are ya doing dude," he giggled, tackling me, holding both my arms as he threw me back onto the sheets.  
The only sound then was Serj's faster than usual breaths due to our grapple. "Wait- why am i on top of you again?"  
"I dunno Serj- you tell me?" I widened my eyes sheepishly.  
"Fuck off-" he let go of each of my arms, sitting up.  
I did the same, laughing loudly,  
"Whateverrr-"  
"You were testing me! Not my fault you made it weird." He laughed awkwardly.  
"You were the one holding me down, but okay Mr Hetero."  
"What are you tryna say Daron boy? Pfft- Im straighter than any other boy in our entire school."  
"Oh, im sure you are. Why are you hesitating to prove it Serjy?"  
He squinted his dark eyes,  
"Cause, like i said im not gay, okay?"  
He raised both of his hands in a light protesting way.

I nodded, beginning to grin again.  
"Whats so funny?" He did the same.  
"Nothing- really."  
"Wipe that grin off your face!"  
"Or what?"  
He fell quiet, coughing once.  
"Uh, we should do the work now- dildo."  
"Is that what you like hm?"  
"Shut up dickhead," he began to scribble down the answers- not seeming to really pay attention to if they were correct or not.

"Serj? I was only joking man-" I reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.  
"Yeah, i- i know!

That was when he looked into my eyes for longer than he was probably meant to, and for some odd reason i didn't truly know- i wasn't really that resistant when i saw him plunge toward me and feel him begin to kiss me prefusely.  
I didn't try to stop it, in fact i returned it.  
I clenched onto his shirts neck, pulling on it tensely.  
Our breathing quickened, together as we embraced each other aggressively. My nose brushed quickly with his, but i liked the way it hurt afterwards when it moved away again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~yo thanks for reading, if u did :) this was just a short kinda story thingy that i probably wont do a part 2 of, hope you enjoyed it though! be sure to check out my other stories!~


End file.
